dagmodversefandomcom-20200214-history
Headhunter
Headhunter (Real name: Unknown) '''is a top-ranked assassin/mercenary whose name is still undiscovered and is also a OC made by the Gmodder '''TheShadowBiohazard. Headhunter is somewhat infamous in the Gmodverse as a very successful killer, a expert tactician and fighter with a incredible mastery of guns and bladed weapons. He is also known as one of the few people in the Gmodverse that uses more brain than brawn. Origins/Background Headhunter was born in Colorado, USA in 7th September, 1977 as a only child for his mother and father. At a young age, He was shown to be quite intelligent and athletic but lacked a lot of social skills and was mostly quiet. During 1988 (Age: 11), A serial killer was on the loose all across USA and it was said that his next goal was Colorado. Headhunter was walking home after buying some food from the local market when he heard a woman's scream. He ran to where the scream came from and saw a dead woman. He turned around and saw the serial killer who carried a machete and was dressed in a pitch-black hoodie, blue jeans and a blank wooden mask. Headhunter managed to somehow run away and hide from the serial killer in a harbor but that serial killer was also there and was still looking for him. Headhunter managed to find a huge rock and carried it to the top of a building. He then threw the rock on the serial killer who was near the building Headhunter was in and managed to hit his head. Headhunter believed that the serial killer was now knocked out and ran away to his home but what he didn't know was that the serial killer's skull and brain got destroyed by that rock which killed him. Headhunter told about these events to his mother and father who procedded to call the cops. Headhunter then went to his bed and began to sleep but before the cops could arrive, masked men entered his room through his window without a sound, knocked him into a coma that would last a week and kidnapped him. Headhunter was then transferred to a hidden temple that was in the Mount Hotaka in Japan. When Headhunter finally woke up from his coma, he was shocked that he was not in his home. Afraid and demanded to know where he was, a old bearded man named Dokuhebi (Japanese for Poisonous Snake) appeared in front of him and told him that he was now in the temple of the top secret assassin organization known as 'The Dark Order'. He said that one of their assassins that was in the town which Headhunter lived in due to having a contract to a person there and it was revealed that the serial killer was actually that assassin. Not only that but he also told Headhunter that he was a B-ranked assassin, The fourth highest rank among the 8 ranks in The Dark Order. Headhunter asked how they knew that he killed him to which Dokuhebi said that another of their assassins was actually one of the policemen of the Colorado police and that he managed to hear about Headhunter accidentally killing the other assassin. Dokuhebi then told Headhunter that he had the potential to become one of the greatest assassins of all time with the right amount of training and offered him to join The Dark Order but he also told him if he declined, he would be thrown out from the temple and would most likely die in the mountains. Seeing no other choice, Headhunter joined The Dark Order and began his training to become a assassin. As the years went by, not only did his skills grow but also his strength, stamina, endurance, speed, reflexes and senses (Mainly smell, sight and sound). He also become less and less worried about his family, home and friends as The Dark Order also wanted him to become the ultimate assassin. Headhunter gained his first assassination contract in 23th November 1999 (Age: 22) which was to kill a American buisnessman who is currently visiting Japan. The assassination went out flawlessly as there were no traces that pointed back to Headhunter due to his clever use of drugs which made the police think that the American buisnessman commited suicide by using drugs. As time went on, Headhunter succedded with all of his assassination contracts and he was then recognized in The Dark Order as a perfect assassin. But there was one problem. He was too good to be true. The Dark Order now began to fear Headhunter since if he decided to turn against them, he would have destroyed The Dark Order so they decided quickly that he would be given the Master rank and sent him out from the temple saying that he no longer needed their training. They did just that in 17th April 2007 (Age: 29), Though Headhunter was confused about why they gave him the Master rank so quickly since they said that he would have to train in 20 years to gain the Master rank but they said that he was so good that they decided to give it to him early. Headhunter fell for that lie, took the Master rank medal and left the temple of The Dark Order since he no longer needed their training. He decided to travel around the entire Gmod world to continue his job as not only an assassin but also as a mercenary. It is also said that he also began using his current name which is Headhunter. Headhunter began to be more and more popular and feared among the regular people and he even broke the record of most successful assassinations in a row in the assassin world but he also became more and more hunted by goverments, empires, organizations and police departments. However, they couldn't even stop Headhunter as he would always escape to live and kill for another day. One day, During yet a successful assassination, He was surrounded by 10 masked men with gray clothes who tried to kill Headhunter but he managed to kill them instead. Wondering about who sent those ninjas to kill him, he decided to search their bodies and found the symbol of The Dark Order underneath their clothing. Discovering this, Headhunter quickly traveled to the temple of The Dark Order and found his master, Dokuhebi holding his long-lost parents as hostages but before Headhunter anything, Dokuhebi sliced his parents' neck with a katana which killed them. Dokuhebi thought that the death of Headhunter's parents would break Headhunter but something was very wrong, Headhunter laughed instead of crying. Headhunter noticed that Dokuhebi was shocked about that he laughed at his parents and told him why: ''Hehehehe... Don't you get it Dokuhebi? I have become the ultimate assassin for a lot of reasons but it is mainly because i learned something that you haven't even taught me about, I have learned how to feel nothing when people die. I have learned how to laugh at corpses. I have learned a lot of things that you didn't know i could. That is why i don't cry at my parents' death Dokuhebi. It is because i have learned how to stop my emotions from overwhelming me...'' After a long battle, Headhunter managed to kill his former master by throwing him through a window. Headhunter began to believe that if he doesn't want to be hunted by The Dark Order, he had to destroy the temple along with all of the members inside The Dark Order still inside it. Headhunter grabbed all of the gunpowder barrels, placed them in specific spots inside the temple and began a arson using a matchbox, Headhunter managed to escape before the entire temple burned up and then blew up taking most of The Dark Order's members with it. Now Headhunter continues his life as a top-ranked assassin/mercenary who shows no emotion during his kills, only working for the coin and to kill others. Appearance Headhunter is dressed with a red buttoned shirt, A vest, A black hood, A pack with ammo on his back, A red and brown falconry glove, Red and brown cowboy boots (Which are muffled), Brown pants, A red scarf and his infamous black mask which covers his scarred face and his missing left eye. The outfit that Headhunter isin't focused on defense, It is instead focused on agility so he can wear that outfit without even breaking despite that he does really complex moves, There is though some thin steel plates that are hidden under his clothing so it does give him a little bit of defense. Personality Ruthless, cold, prideful, cunning and calm are all perfect words to describe Headhunter's personality. It is shown that he doesn't even care about who he kills, He could even kill his friends if he contracted to do just that and he wouldn't be bothered or sad about the fact that he just killed them since he only cares about the money that he will gain and the fact that he just really loves his job and he has also dedicated his life into his job since he sees his job as the most important thing in his life due to his years of training to do just his job. Though he is not entirely cold-hearted. It is shown that he is a good teammate since he helps his team to complete a mission and he is shown to have a kind person with a love for random humor around his team. As long as they don't say insults and jokes aimed towards him since Headhunter is a bit prideful and when someone says something insulting to him, he will get extremely angry. Sometimes he can control the anger and keep it inside but if the insult was very bad, he will physically injure the one who said that insult, But when he enters combat, he enters his Killer State. In that state, Headhunter will block out most of his emotions like anger, sadness, happiness and others since he would not only think more clearly but also not feel any despair or regret when he kills people. It is also said that his eye suddenly goes from filled with emotions to having no emotions at all which can really scare a lot of people. Powers and Abilities Headhunter has trained his body a lot through out his years and his strength, speed, stamina, endurance and mostly his reflexes and senses have been amplified a lot, His strength, speed, stamina and endurance is shown to be slightly above a regular high-ranked US soldier but his reflexes and senses seems almost to be at the top condition and they seem to be almost at supernatural levels. He has a ton of mastery with a lot of weapons but most of that mastery goes to guns and bladed weapons like swords and daggers, His four common are a Scoped and silenced revolver, A sniper rifle, A katana and a combat knife. But when he loses all of his weapons, He will use martial arts and it seems to be a mix of Boxing, Taekwondo, Karate and Judo. But his reflexes, senses, weapon mastery, martial arts and weapons isn't the strongest thing about him, The strongest thing about him is his brain, By fully utilizing the brain's maximum potential, He is able to perfectly remember anything from locations to faces to even the entire history of a person. He is also a expert tactician who can make excellent plans quickly and can place traps at excellent locations. Weaknesses While he is pretty strong, his stats are pretty much like any other Jack-of-All-Stats (Though he has a slightly higher strength stat but a slightly lower defense stat.) and therefore, he isn't the best at anything, It is also shown that massively powerful characters like Turkish Phantom, Witchy, Mask, PC (In Infinigrass) and Salvation can easily defeat him (They could also easily kill him.), Also, Since he is a human, He can only achieve feats that are humanly possible so he cannot run on walls or survive a headshot or any other feats that are unhumanly possible. Also, While his senses are incredibly good, He is extra effected by loud noises (Like Fluttershout's shouts), bright lights and extremely strong and stinky smells. Quotes ''The only thing is care about you is the thrill of the kill and the coin that i will get.'' ''I see that you suffer a lot, shall i kill you to end it?'' ''I don't care if you are cute or scary, the emotions that would make go 'Aaawww...' And 'AAAAHHHH!' disappeared a long time ago.'' ''Three beigns who only kills in one single body? Heh, I like to see what you can do Michael.'' -To Hong Kong Sniper ''You think your magic can defeat me? Have you ever stopped a .50 caliber bullet from hitting you?'' -To Neros ''I see that you can use your emotions to fight Turkish, but they are only distractions.'' -To Turkish Phantom'' '' ''A bow and some arrows? I think that you have never heard about guns.'' -To Allen Lightbow ''How about i go to my computer and upload a shitton of viruses that will destroy you from the inside?'' -To GunHammer ''There is no justice, There is only human nature responding to opinions.'' -To the Justice Soldiers Trivia *The maskless version of Anger (Which Headhunter has) can be found here: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=143666310 while his ammo pack can be found in one of PC's Fancy Packs. *Currently, Headhunter is wanted for Mass Murdering, Genocide, Assassination, Arson, Destruction of Property, Usage of Illegal weapons, Espionage and Resisting arrest. His bounty is said to be 20 million dollars. Category:Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Assassin Category:Mercenary Category:Gunmen Category:Swordsmen Category:Humans